EL DESTINO NOS UNE COMPLETADO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: POE CUESTINES DEL DESTINO NARUTO SE CONVIERTE EN EL GUARDIAN DE HINATA, CON EL TIEMPO UN AMOR PROHIBIDO NACERA ENTRE AMBOS, ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO HIASHI SE ENTERE? SE ATREVERA A SE PARARLOS O LOS DEJARA EN PAZ, SOLO EL DESTINO LO SABE. avertencia LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa aaaa todos espero que esta historia sea de su agrado espero su apoyo, apoyemos al naruhina .chauuu y gracias a todos y que dios me los cuide.**

**Nota malvada este capitulo esta reheditado devido a imnumerables crimenes ortograficos asi que ya saben..**

Las hojas marchitas del otoño cubrían las calles de kohoha y la suave brisa del viento las mecían con rumbo desconocido. Han pasado tres, largos años en los que ha muchos les costo olvidar el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas, el cual se llevo la vida de mujeres, niños y shinobis que lucharon para salvar a su amada aldea. Pero sin duda el sacrificio mas grande fue el del cuarto hokage, minato uzumaki que sacrifico su vida para que su pueblo tuviera un futuro.

-Tres años en que su hijo caminaba sin rumbo por las calles siendo ignorado y menospreciado por los pobladores, pues estos sabían que dentro de el yacía encerrado el demonio que los marco para siempre. Naruto uzumaki era la viva imagen de su padre rubio y de ojos azules, con un carácter fuerte, él deseaba ser reconocido como uno de los mejores ninja de la aldea, aun si no tuviera la ayuda de nadie.

-La noche al fin había llegado y el caminaba buscando aunque sea un cartón para cubrirse del frió el cual empezaba dejarlo sin fuerzas, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin control, naruto sabia que si no encontraba un refugio, su corta vida se extinguiría como el fulgor de una estrella.

Sus pequeños pies estaban descubiertos y tenían ligeros cortes de los cuales brotaban finas gotas de sangre las cuales dejaban un rastro, con mucha dificultad levanto su rostro y se dio cuenta que había llegado a una hermosa casa rodeada de un bello jardín, las luces de estas estaban apagadas el silencio era absoluto, pero algo capto su atención muy al fondo una habitación tenia la luz prendida. Esperanzado corrió hacia ella esperando que le dieran asilo pero y si lo botaban o le pegaban como tantas veces le habían hecho, aun así se arriesgo y toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que alguien la abría. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver la imagen de una mujer muy hermosa su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran como la luna y su largo cabello negro azulado era tan oscuro como la misma noche.

Se_ Señora por favor permítame pasar la noche aquí aun que sea duermo en un rincón prometo no causar problemas- suplico temeroso y ansioso por una respuesta.

Esta señora solo lo miro con mucha dulzura y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y con cuidado tomo con sus pálidas manos el infantil rostro del pequeño, y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla y luego le invito a pasar, para luego invitarle un delicioso plato de comida.

Naruto agradeció infinitamente a esa señora mientras comía aquel manjar con entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias señora estuvo delicioso- exclamo satisfecho

-Mi niño no me llames señora, dime Hikari ¿o es que estoy vieja?-hablo bromistamente la mujer

-¡Por supuesto que no Hikari-Sama usted es una mujer muy bella!- grito emocionado el pequeñín, al sentir que por primera vez podía hablar sin miedo alguno.

Jajajajaja mi niño aun no me has dicho tu nombre- Pregunto curiosa

¡!Naruto uzumak!i

La sonrisa de Hiakari se borro completamente, al escuchar ese apellido. Aquel niño era el hijo del cuarto hokage, finas lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus bellos ojos, ¿como no lo había notado antes? ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, ¿minato, kushina por que no me lo dijieron? ¿Por qué? se preguntaba mentalmente al darse cuenta que este pequeño a estado vagando por las calles, como un perro sin hogar.

Naruto se dio cuenta de este cambio y con mucho miedo se acerco hasta ella y con sus diminutos brazos tomo las frágiles muñecas de ella eh intento saber el por que del cambio.

Ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente y luego lo miro fijamente y en medio de su llanto susurro.

…Te pareces tanto a tu padre naruto chan….

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, el no sabia quien era su padre inocentemente pregunto el nombre de su progenitor.

¿Hikari-Sama, mis padres cuales eran su nombre?

….Minato namizake el cuarto hokage y tu madre kushina Uzumaki…. –contesto afligida

-Aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa a naruto que sintió que sus ojos empezaban a cosquillearle y pronto esta sensación se convirtió en finas lágrimas, las cuales significaban mucho dolor y admiración. Y sin quererlo se quedo dormido en los brazos de aquella señora.

-Hikari se dio cuenta de esto y con cuidado lo cargo y lo llevo a una habitación, y lo deposito en una cómoda cama y se quedo a su lado viéndolo dormir al cabo de un rato ella también se quedo dormida, esperando poder convencer a su esposo que ese pequeño se quedara ahí con ellos.

El amanecer al fin había llegado, mikoto empezaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño uzumaki roncar a los cuatro vientos, ajeno al posible peligro que tal vez llegaría.

Con mucho sigilo ella se marcho de aquella habitación en busca de Hiashi, cuando lo encontró pidió hablar con el a solas, el solo asintió sin saber lo que su esposa estaba a punto de pedirle.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mikoto intentaba convencerlo para que el hijo de minato se quedara con ellos, después de un largo tiempo Hiashi accedió con la condición de que ese niño seria el guardián de su hija luego pidió ver a su huésped.

Ambos entraron y lo que vieron hicieron que una gotita de sudor cruzara sus nucas.

Encima de la cama el niño estaba besando una almohada mientras decía.

…**.shakira cásate conmigo te amo…**

Hikari no pudo controlar su risa y estallo en carcajadas ignorando la mirada curiosa de su esposo, en medio de aquella risa naruto despertó atontado mientras se rascaba su cabeza en señal de no saber que pasaba.

-Ohhhhhh Hikariiiii- Samaaa estaba teniendo el sueño mas hermoso de toda mi vida- bostezo naruto en medio de aquella situación.

Después de que la mujer de hiashi se calmara los presento entusiasmada, después de eso mikoto caminaba con naruto rumbo a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba su hija que curiosamente tenia la misma edad que el.

Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue a una hermosa niña muy parecida a su madre, vestida con un hermoso kimono rosado con lindos bordados blancos.

-Hina-chan te presento a naruto el será tu nuevo guardián espero que se lleven bien- hablo emocionada al saber que naruto se quedaría con ellos.

-Hinata solo miraba a su madre y aquel niño que estaba a su lado, sin ser concientes ambos se miraron. Hinata quedo hipnotizada al ver esos ojos azules los cuales parecían diamantes bien elaborados, pero lo que mas le gusto fue que su cabello era rubio su color favorito, un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que ella pensaba que su guardián era muy guapo. Por otro lado naruto estaba embelezado con aquella niña sin duda esta era mucho más hermosa que su madre, sus ojitos eran blancos y estaban rodeadas por unas hermosas y rizadas pestañas, además de que su cabello era mas claro y tenía unos lindos reflejos, mikoto se dio cuenta de la situación y se marcho de ahí segura de que ellos

Serian grandes amigos.

-Cuando reaccionaron bajaron sus miradas apenados, pero poco duro, pues ambos se presentaron torpemente debido al nerviosismo que corría por sus venas.

Después de un largo rato ambos corrían felices por el jardín intentando demostrar quien era el mejor, al cabo de un rato cayeron exhaustos sobre las hojas del jardín, intentando controlar su respiración, sin siquiera preverlo estos volvieron a verse nuevamente solo que esta vez naruto tomo la iniciativa.

…..Hinata-sama es muy bonita …..

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la heredera hyuga se sonrojara mas halla de los límites humanos y con su dulce voz le agradeció y así se quedaron un largo rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Sin saber que entre los árboles se hallaba un hombre con capa negra con nubes rojas con bordes blancos y una mascara naranja cubría su rostro, a excepción de un lado que dejaba a la vista su ojo color negro.

Aquel sujeto tenía su siguiente golpe en mente, hyuga hinata seria la clave para que la aldea escondida entre las hojas fuera destruida.

**Continuara…..**

**Quiero mis reviews**

**NOTA MALVADA: APOYENME SI NO VIOLARE A NARUTO CON UN PALO SIN LUBRICANTE JAJAJAAAAAAAAAAA….**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS :**

**JUSTE RIEN: antes que nada gracias por tus consejos me estan ayudando mucho y disculpame por no poder contestar tu reviews no puedo contestarlo parece bloqueado oalgo asi, pero ni modo una vez mas gracias por tu apoyo CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

**HINATA UZUMAKI: GRACIAS POR TUA POYO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CHAUUUUUUUU**

**NOELIA LUNA: HOLA TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRTE GRACIAS NOS VEMOS PRONTO CHAUUUUUUUU**

**Namealfre41- ACTULIZARE SI DEJAS MAS REVIEWS JAJAJAJAJA, ES BROMA LO HARE PRONTO CUIDATE CHAUUUUUUUUUU**

**Y POR ULTIMO A TODAS LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYA GRACIAS DE CORAZON Y SE CUIDAN Y SI SEPORTAN MAL INVITENME CHAUUUUUUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2

El plan de Madara Uchiha había fallado, el futuro secuestro de la heredera Hyuga, había quedado en el olvido. Sus mismos cómplices lo habían traicionado y ahora el estaba ahí en medio del bosque muerto a mano de los Kages y Hokages que unieron sus fuerzas para acabar con él y con sus pocos seguidores y así una paz deseada desde la creación del mundo Shinobi llego.

Hiashi Hyuga había concedido la mano de su hija a Naruto Uzumaky, quien se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de todo el país de Japón y futuro Hokage sucesor digno de Konoha.

Cuando su matrimonio llego. Ambos se entregaron por primera vez, dejando que el placer nublara sus sentidos y que su amor fuera más fuerte que nunca. Y la llegada de sus primeros retoños inundo de alegría sus vidas, ambos dirigieron y cambiaron el destino de aquél clan, y ahora todos eran libres como siempre debió ser. Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki fueron las personas escogidas por la profecía para cambiar el mundo Ninja en que Vivian.

**FIN.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. DE VERAS QUE DIOS ME LOS CUIDE A TODOS. LOS AMO….**


End file.
